guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Essence of Celerity
Makes the Grail of Might look rather lousy. Together with the Powerstone as ultimate DP remover the best of the 4 consumables. I do not like these legal cheat items. :Why? Because it makes PvE too easy? (T/ ) 18:12, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Personally, if the burning, Southeast portion of Sacnoth Valley insists on being a mindblower that relies on Searing Flames, burning, and Glowing Gaze to rape parties, I'll take any advantage I can get.--Kajex Firedrake 03:16, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::Cry of Frustration and Diversion are your friends. Breath of the Great Dwarf, too. Oh, and pulling groups so you don't get overwhelmed. ::::Why would one complain about overpowered consumables, but think overpowered PvE only skills are OK? --Mooseyfate 18:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Runners new best friend! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 12:57, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I'm going to remove the part about it being named after a latin word. I'm doing this because celerity is a word in the dictionary that means quickness and I don't think we need to know the origin of every word in the game. 71.239.36.67 22:27, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :More info is better the no info... --Soulflame 08:16, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Celerity is just a word in the English language, granted one with a very obvious Latin component, do we need a breakdown of the origins of the words "Essence" or "Of" as well? --85.62.18.3 17:21, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Note: Essence of Celerities are blue! 65.30.20.38 01:37, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wrong Suh. Note: Essence of Celerities are '''purple' 01:36, 14 June 2008 (UTC) New description Double-click to make your party members a Hard Mode monster for the next 30 minutes. This item cannot be used in PvP. --Macros 02:30, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Ha, perfect description Macros :) --Mooseyfate 18:06, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Better description: Double-click to give you and your... screw it, it's a win button.-- igathrashTalk^ 08:46, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Other Description: Double-click to start the cheesefest. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:45, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::Its not a win button, lol remember the staples commercial,...its an Easy Button! --Patch 04:02, 12 January 2008 (UTC)-- ::::It certainly fits. I also call the Powerstone a 'reset button'. SarielV 22:01, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Heh, I call a powerstone an "Easy button" ICY FIFTY FIVE 05:47, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Effects stack? If I use the essence and a running skill, do the effects stack? And generally is there a way to stack speed buffs? (PvE) The Masquerader 11:37, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :It will stack up to 33%. The only way to exceed this cap, is by using Dash, an Assassin skill. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:40, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Don't forget Burning Speed. But yeah, no matter how many separate buffs you have, you can never go above 33% faster running speed unless an individual skill like the ones mentioned go above 33% by themself.--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 11:44, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::The skill activation and recharge buffs will stack, however. 15:44, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::This link holds a table for effect stacking. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:53, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Junundu This will sound strange, but I've just used the essence while inside a Junundu (during the Remains of Sahlahja Challenge Mission). I'm not sure it worked, but I've managed to explore the whole area of the Dynastic Tombs, so at least it brought good luck :). The Masquerader 09:39, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Attack skills with activation times will they be reduced by the reduced activation effects? If so, attack skills with activation times will be hellishly fast. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 18:30, 20 August 2008 (UTC) If you think about atack skills with NO activation time like power atack they will not turn into 1/2s activation time atacks or anythin' like this. The atack skills will only be fastern by the "20% atack speed buff". Energy Management I think it is not fair for necros compared to some other primaries. Energy return per second is limited with soul reaping. For example an assassin get more benefit using this consumable. With clerity they hit more frequently and get more energy in return. That means passive energy management with +regen, or soul reaping will be not be beneficial compared to other e-management methods. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 193.134.254.115 ( ) }. :So instead of just being gods of energy management they are now simply minor deities? --JonTheMon 13:57, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::Sins should be taking Critical Agility, anyway, so I don't see what you mean. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:37, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :I think its not fair for classes other than a necro to not have infinite energy. But thats just me. ::Assassin's dont have infinite Energy. Try healing with one, or spamming SF (yes, it sucks, but hey, you say they have infinite Energy >.>") It's far and wide from that. Besides, the crit strike chance is <50% without any buff, and lowered as you fight higher level enemies (a bit). --- -- (s)talkpage 18:21, 22 October 2008 (UTC) so i herd this was nerfed Finally. --Alf's Hitman 11:45, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Not by much... It's still imba :-/ Silver Sunlight 12:03, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well, lots of people are complaining that one "UWSC" build wars nerfed into oblivion because of this 5% change. I don't know what UWSC is, but I lol'd at the fact their build was destroyed because of something so pathetic :) --Macros 12:05, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::Source. There's more of that on the official wiki somewhere. --Macros 12:07, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That made me laugh. You know why? Because... "to make time, you must kill time!" Ahh, haven't got to use that quote for way too long. (T/ ) 12:17, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, click. "Underworld Speed Clear" team build. Pvx is your friend. (T/ ) 12:19, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Ahh edit conflict. I was going to say that :P Silver Sunlight 12:24, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Description 25% > 20% Reverted because not seen any info saying the bug has been fixed. Revert if really is 20% on the DESCRIPTION of the item, not the description on the effect. Supervillain-ToX 16:01, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Still 25% in the description as of 16:32, 12 November 2008 (UTC). --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:32, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :: Post update 13 November 2008, mine now say 20%. --GW-Blackdog 02:20, 15 November 2008 (UTC) BU? So I just found out all those people saying "WTS BU/?K each" are referring to these. Anyone know why these are called BU's? Also, we should probably create a redirect...--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 22:19, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :They are a backup for UWSC, if some1 fails in your group. That way you can still complete even if your cons run out. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::BU = BackUp, not that hard. Also, I see you left a silly note on the article. (Talk) 23:03, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::They're called a BU because the people who started calling them that can't spell. Quizzical 20:57, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I never figured out what the problem was with typing "WTS Essence" over "WTS BU" (Essence also contains less capitals, making you look more intelligent ;o). Thanks for enlightening me :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Or how about WTS EC, which would at least let people guess that it were something where the capital letters were E and C. Quizzical 23:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I always say WTB Essence. Sounds much better, and you get your deal faster. Dunno why though. ::::::@Entropic, all my notes are silly. Be bold, and change 'em. It's a wiki after all. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Also, the note is wrong. It's called a backup, because if some1 dies on your UWSC team, and your full cons run out, you use a BackUp essence, because in UWSC, you can't run perma SF without a essence. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It's not a question of why people use it. People use it for the same reason people use cheats in a ton of other games: it makes the game easier. The relevant issue is why people call it something so thoroughly unrelated to its name. Quizzical 18:06, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::So if a celerity is needed for UWSC, and you say it's called backup in case you need a second one, why's the first one called a backup too? 01:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It isn't. — Balistic 01:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Whoever decided to call it a BU in the first place apparently thinks otherwise. Quizzical 04:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, the first essence is just part of the "Conset". You don't need the rest of the cons, but it makes it safer and faster. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:28, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::And what makes you so certain that people who can't even figure out that "Essence of Celerity" contains neither a B nor a U are so scrupulous about only using one that came as part of a conset the first time, and only using one that they bought separately the second? Quizzical 14:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::: The abbreviation is thoroughly related to usage of the item; it doesn't have to be based on the item's name. It is, however, a terrible term: BU fails to make things easier for most ppls; language should promote communication (unless you are writing a EULA). If I were in charge of colloquialisms, I would not allow it. :::::::::::::: Alas, none of us get to decide which phrases become popular; the best we can do is to provide more helpful and fun alternatives... and to hope that they go viral. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 00:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: "this detail doesn't add to a reader's understanding. (Also, there are other uses besides speed-clear.)" -TEF... -- I think it is worse off now than before your revert. Without the speed-clear reference (and more specifically the uwsc, etc. knowledge) the question when I read "maintain a Permanent Shadow Form. ... a second Essence is necessary if anyone dies, making that one a 'backup.'" is that this would apply in any case where an assassin is perma'ing and why would anyone dying cause them to need another one? i.e. in non-runner, "teams" that don't involve 8 people (almost) all going their separate ways). We apparently disagree whether this explanation is necessary, but I can't think of another way to reword this idea without, essentially, reverting your reversion. 00:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) I agree, I think it's a stupid abbreviation. But I made an attempt at rewriting the note to explain it. —Dr Ishmael 00:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) : That seems fine to me. I didn't love my explanation, but the phrasing before my reversion made it seem as if Essence of Celerity was primarily used as "backup." Although it's possible lots of EoC is used for this purpose, I expect that the majority of players have a broader usage in mind. (And yes, it's a particularly odd colloquialism, but that's language for you.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 01:05, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I like what you said, doctor, but it isnt't true. The effects of a conset continues to work after death. So the note still isn't correct. And I don't have a solution either. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:55, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :: How about, "The Essence of Celerity is sometimes referred to as BU, short for '''B'ack'u'''p for reasons that appear random to anyone who makes sensible use of this costly resource." — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 09:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Then why the heck do they need a "backup" Essence then? Maybe we could not mention it at all, and hope that our lack of documentation helps it to decline from use. Gah x_x —Dr Ishmael 13:48, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::: I'll try to explain it one more time, keep your fingers crossed ;-). A Speed Clear team, once it enters the UW, uses a conset (wich lasts 30 min) to ageve the Perma SF state (using Deadly Paradox, alongside the essences effects). Then the team members set out to their respective area's. If one of the Perm's is to die, and by chance not FAIL his area (dieing, but not getting the team kicked from the UW), one of the other Perma's mit try to "cover" (do the dead perma's job, after doing finishing his own area). If this can't safely be done in 30 min, most party's chose to rez at a safe location, use the Back Up essece, and send the (now not dead anymore) perma to finish his area. That is the function of a BU. :::: I hope this makes things clearer, but I have no idea how to word this on the real page, so I vote to remove the note. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Great explanation. Makes it much easier to understand. So, I think we should keep a note because we document the game...in all its glory and all its foolishness; alas, "bu" falls into the latter category, so too bad for the rest of us. Macros' alternative seems fine to me (even though, technically, when peeps use "bu" in trade channel, they refer to any Essence, regardless of when it gets used). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:56, October 30, 2009 (UTC)